


Robot Anatomy Vs. Human Anatomy

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: William Afton visits the pizzeria to repair Freddy Fazbear. When Bonnie gets involved, a small question leads to William revealing something about humans. This leads to a very...interesting examination from the animatronics...
Relationships: Animatronics/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Robot Anatomy Vs. Human Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my FNAF story! Hope you enjoy it! I have a general idea of what the animatronics are like, so I'm sorry if they seem a bit off to you.

William Afton came into the Pizzeria to fix up his new animatronics. The animatronics had gotten a little damaged from the test run, and needed some quick repairs before their first show. William placed down his tool box on a table beside him, and looked at the Toy Freddy in front of him. It looked like he had overheated a little bit. Perhaps a problem with the facial recognition? William opened his foot stool, stepped up the footstool and started retracting the eyelids. Once the eyelids were moved aside, he removed the eyes to get to the cameras behind them. Once the cameras were accessible, he examined them. 

Though the facial recognition wasn't the cause of the overheating, there was a crack on the left camera lens. So, William grabbed a camera from his toolbox, removed the plugs and removed the faulty eye. Placing it aside, he put in the new, uncracked eye and plugged in the wires. With the eye in, he turned it on to let it recognize him. The mouth opened as the facial recognition worked its magic, and it appeared that both cameras were zooming in and out to recognize him. It appeared to be all fixed! He placed the camera covers back onto Freddy's eye, and removed the retractors from Freddy's eyelids. 

"Hello Mr. Afton!" Freddy spoke. 

William stepped off of the stool. "Hi, Freddy." William said, putting his tools back. 

"What brings you here today?" Freddy asked. William glanced up at him for a moment, before looking back at the toolbox. 

"I'm fixing you up for tomorrow's show." William explained, grabbing the tools he needed to open up Freddy's back. William started walking behind the animatronic with his tools and step stool. 

"Oh boy! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Freddy said excitedly. William let a crooked smile show up on his face, as he started opening up the metal outside of the fazbear suit. 

"It'll be nice to see you in action, big guy." William said, a slight amount of excitement evident in his voice. 

"Boy, oh boy! I wonder how many children will be coming?" Freddy asked. William shrugged his shoulders as he placed the metal plate down on the ground gently. 

"I don't know. It's gonna be the first night, so there may be quite a few kids. Either that, or the crowd will start off small and grow as the week goes on." William explained, examining the inner spine of the robot. William nodded to himself as he examined the smoke coming from the bottom of the spine: The spinning gear at the bottom appeared to be spinning quickly, causing the overheating. Perhaps he should slow it down?...

'wait, no. Slowing it down would slow the back and forth motion Freddy makes when he's moving.' William thought. Uncertain of what to do, he got off his stool, walked to his toolbox and rooted through the steel instruments. 

"What time is it?" Freddy asked suddenly. His head made a sudden turn 100 degrees to the right, to look at William eye to eye. William gasped and turned his head to Freddy, not at all expecting Freddy's head to move that far to the right. He jolted back a step as a fearful expression took over his face for a moment. Almost as fast as the panic hit, his face changed to an annoyed frown. 

He looked at his watch. "8:35." William replied, before rolling his sleeve back down. Freddy's head sprung itself back to the front of the room. William sighed as he continued rooting through his tool box...Soon, William came across a replacement piece of the same spinning gear. William smiled, picking up the piece, and walked over to the step stool. He stepped up the stool, used his plier lift to lift the rest of the spine, he removed the spinning gear and quickly replaced it with the new replica. Once it was properly in place, William let the spine drop back onto the replaced spot, and removed the plier lift. Finished with the repairs, he placed the metal plate back onto Freddy's back, and reattached it. 

"Alright, I think you're ready. Any problems you've noticed that need fixing?" William asked. 

"Nope! I appear to be functional for tomorrow!" Freddy replied excitedly. William smiled as he closed his toolbox, before heading out. However, William only got a few steps before bumping into a giant piece of metal. William shook his head out of the shock, and looked up. It was toy Bonnie. 

"Hi, Bonnie." William said, moving around the animatronic, irritated. 

"Where you going?" Bonnie asked, turning his body to face the walking man. 

William stopped and turned around. "I'm heading home." William replied, before turning back to the front to walk away. William kept walking, focusing on the door in front of him. It got closer, and closer, and closer...

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around William's middle, and pulled him back! He dropped his toolbox from total shock, and tried to turn his head around to see who grabbed him. Before he could see, the arms clamped back to its original arm length, with William in the metal arms. William, nervous about who had gotten him, looked down at the animatronic hands: Blue. That meant only one thing: Bonnie. 

"What the- Let go of me!" William yelled. 

"Now, hold on one moment! You can't leave yet! We're bored here!" Bonnie begged. 

"Well, I can't stay! If I stay for an hour, then you'll ask me to stay for another hour. If I keep on obliging, I'll end up staying the entire night! And God knows, I won't be starting THAT cycle again!" William explained. 

Bonnie sighed. "But we want to pay you back, for fixing us! What good is a gift, if we can't give back?" Bonnie offered. 

William lifted an eyebrow, puzzled. "You...wanna thank me...for fixing you?" William clarified, shocked that the robots were showing such remorse. 

"Yeah!" Both robots replied in unison. 

"Could we fix you?" Bonnie asked. William's eyes widened. 

"NO-...No. I'm not fixable like you are. I'm squishy." William explained. 

"...squishy?" Bonnie repeated aloud, very lightly squeezing the human in his grasp. 

"Wai-" William warned, before losing all his breath from the sudden squeeze. Bonnie squeezed him only a slight bit, before unsqueezing him. Once the robot's grip loosened, William gasped to quickly fill his lungs with air again. "Don't...Don't ever do that again." William demanded. 

Bonnie shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He said. Bonnie lifted William up, and carried the man with his single arm like a baby. With his free arm, he used his index finger to poke the small human's squishy body. 

William jerked at the sudden touches. Forgetting the face that an animatronic was holding him like a baby, William was jolting and trying to keep any squeals and giggles from leaving his mouth. All the robot was trying to do, was test to see how squishy he was! Unfortunately, no amount of explanation could change the fact that the belly poking was ticklish as all hell! Not only that, but Bonnie's poking wouldn't stop! He poked just about everywhere! his ribs, his arms, his belly, even his legs were poked and prodded! William was getting closer to breaking, when Bonnie finally stopped. 

"Can I see?" Freddy asked, walking over. 

"Sure! Look at this! His metal parts are here," Bonnie explained, poking his ribs. "But the stuff covering the metal is really soft! Like, look at his middle." Bonnie explained, before poking his stomach. 

"AH! B-Bon-" William attempted to say through his pent up laughter. 

"Oooh! I wanna feel it!" Freddy said excitedly. Bonnie removed his finger, and watched as Freddy poked at his middle. 

Finally, William couldn't take it anymore. "Freheheheddy! Hahahahahaha!" William giggled. 

"Hey! He likes it! He's laughing!" Bonnie pointed out, unable to fully understand what they were doing to him. While Freddy was poking his stomach, his shirt had managed to untuck itself from his shirt. Soon, Freddy noticed the shirt lifting up, and uncovering something very interesting. "Hey, what's this?" Freddy asked. He lifted the shirt up himself a bit, and examined William's stomach. 

His middle wasn't made of metal. it was squishy, like Afton said. there was no lines to open him up, but there was a button halfway down, made of the same material as the rest of him. 

"What's this button for?" Freddy asked, poking and pushing it like a literal button. 

"AAH! FREHEHEDDY! DOHOhohon't! DOHOhon't TOHOuch THAHAhahat!" William warned, his laughter going up and down as he poked deeper. William tried to push at Freddy's arms. But it was like pushing away a car! Waaaay too heavy to even attempt it! 

"But why? It doesn't even do anything!" Freddy argued. 

"But Freddy! It IS doing something! Look!" Bonnie exclaimed, poking and pushing William's button again. 

"Bonnie, DON'T YOU DA-AHAHAHAHAhahahahaha! BOHOHONNIE! NONONOOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHON'T PUHUHUHUSH IHIHIHIHIT!" William warned through his laughter. 

"It's making him laugh!" Freddy discovered. "Do you think there's any other buttons on his body that make him laugh?" Freddy asked. 

"It's very possible. Though, they might be invisible." Bonnie replied, lifting his shirt up a little more, to see more of his belly. "Nope. This appears to be the only visible button." Bonnie concluded. 

"Wait! Let me poke around! I could find an invisible button!" Freddy offered. Bonnie smiled and reached his arm out to give Freddy better access. Freddy looked at the tummy, and decided to start there. He poked it a few times, admitting some yelps from William. "...I don't feel any buttons...but, whatever i'm doing, is making him react." Freddy explained. 

"Oh! Try a little higher! I felt some kind of metal piece a little higher! That might have something!" Bonnie offered. Freddy nodded his head and dragged his hand a little higher, and pushed on it to feel the hard 'metal' inside. 

"Oh god- Hohohold ohohohon! Thahahat's nahahahahat mehehehetal!" William explained as best he could through his newfound giggle fit. 

"Strange...his metal parts are making him laugh as well! He claims they're not metal, but they're hard! Metal is the only hard thing that I know of! So, it must be metal!" Freddy explained, poking up and down the ribcage. 

"GIHIHIVE MEHEHE A BREHEHEHEHEAK!" William begged. 

"But...why? We're not finished yet!" Bonnie argued. As he raised his fingers up the ribcage to poke and feel the individual ribs, William's laughter seemed to get louder! 

"IHIHI'LL OVEHERLOHOHOHOHOHOAD!" William explained in the robot's way of understanding. 

"You can overload?! Okay. I'll make sure not to overdo it." Bonnie reassured. Bonnie pushed at the side of the middle of his rib cage, and dragged his fingers to the front. "It feels like the metal thing in your chest is a...cage of some sort." Bonnie explained to Freddy. 

"Really? What's the cage for?" Freddy asked. 

"TOHOHO KEHEHEHEEP MYHYHY OORGAHAHAHAHANS SAHAHAHAFE!" William replied through his growing laughter. William was surprisingly still sane after this whole examination! 

"What are 'organs'?" Freddy asked. 

"IHIHI'LL EHEHEXPLAHAHAHAIN LAHAHATER." William replied. 

"Alright. You're rib cage is very large in length." Freddy asked. Bonnie used his free hand to feel the untouched side of his rib cage, to determine the answer to this question. 

"Wait- Don't go UPANYFURTHER- EEEEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William shouted, squirming as Bonnie's finger got trapped in his armpit. Fortunately, this didn't phase Bonnie whatsoever, and he continued to poke and prod at his armpits. 

"It appears that the rib cage ends right under the arm joint." Bonnie explained. 

"Oooooh! Let me feel!" Freddy said eagerly, shoving his finger into the other armpit. Now, William had 2 armpits being tickled at the same time! William's laughing had turned to cackles, and his squirming had started to die down. 

"The top of the rib cage seems to make him laugh the most! But, where's the button?" Freddy asked, grabbing his arm and lifting it up. He started poking his open armpit, to find the hidden button that was making the repair man laugh. Unfortunately for William, there was no button. ALL of his armpit caused a reaction! "Huh...no matter where I push, he seems to laugh! Is this entire spot a button?" Freddy asked. 

Bonnie thought for a moment...Perhaps...

"Oh! Perhaps it's a camera? Or, a sensor that causes a reaction!" Bonnie thought aloud. 

"Ooooh! That's a good point...Maybe the entire cage in his chest is a sensor as well?" Freddy theorized. He removed his finger from his armpit, and started poking on the middle, down to the bottom of his rib cage. 

This action resulted in a snort leaving William's mouth. Surprised by such a strange sound, both Bonnie and Freddy stopped their tickle attack, to process the sound. William took advantage of the break, and breathed in as much air as he could. But, his breathing froze for a moment, when he heard the sound of his snort being repeated. William whined in pure embarrassment as his laughter and snort was repeated over, and over, and over again. Unable to properly process such a strange sound, Bonnie and Freddy resumed their tickle attack. William resumed his laughter and squirming as multiple spots were poked at at the same time! It didn't take long for William to let out yet another snort. Instead of stopping, Bonnie and Freddy continued the poking, to see if the strange sound would occur again. And sadly for William, it did. 

"Is this the sound of you malfunctioning?" Freddy asked. At this point, William couldn't even answer him! The tickling was driving him nuts, and his snorts and laughter were stopping him from speaking, or even processing the question properly! So, the man shook his head. 

"Then why are you making such a strange sound?" Bonnie asked, unable to process it. If William was able to speak right now, he would've told them to stop so he could explain it to them! However, it was too good to be true. He was doomed to laugh until their examination was over. Or, at least, until they stop poking and squeezing so many different spots. 

Soon, William's squirming began to die down. His laughter started to quiet down rather quickly, as tears started to appear and cloud his vision. Bonnie, noticing the changes, started to grow worried. 

"Freddy, stop for a moment." Bonnie ordered. 

Freddy looked up at Bonnie. "Why?" Freddy asked. 

"Look at him. I think he's malfunctioning." Bonnie explained. Freddy removed his fingers and looked at the man. William was breathing as deeply as he possibly could. His body was rising up and falling down, as leftover giggles started to leave his mouth. 

"Wait...Why is he still laughing? Is something triggering the sensors?" Freddy asked. He quickly checked every sensor he was aware of: The stomach, the chest, the armpits and the sides. William's laughter grew a bit, as his body was touched and moved again. 

"You're making it worse! Stop touching him!" Bonnie whispered loudly. 

"Oh! I am? Sorry." Freddy apologized, removing his hands. Upon looking at his hands, he couldn't help but notice that his fingers were...strangely wet. "Why are my fingers wet?" Freddy asked. Bonnie looked down and noticed that William's shirt was also wet! 

"I'm...s-sweating..." William explained. Bonnie hummed in understanding, still watching William to make sure he didn't malfunction or shutdown. 

"So...why did you laugh when we touched you?" Bonnie asked. William smiled. 

"It's called tickling...It's when a person starts laughing when certain spots are touched and poked." William explained. 

"But, how? I've touched Freddy lots of times in those spots, and he didn't react the same way!" Bonnie reacted. 

"Well..." William started, thinking of how to explain it. "Freddy can't feel things. You can't feel things either. However, humans can." William explained, getting off Bonnie's arm and walking around. "I have touch sensors all over my body, called nerves. The nerves allow me to feel hot and cold, hard and soft, pain and pleasure." William explained further. 

"What would tickling be?" Bonnie asked. 

"Uh...soft pleasure." William said. 

"What's the cage in your chest?" Freddy asked, poking the rib cage. 

"Hehehehey! Ihit's called a rihihibcage." William explained through some light giggles. 

"A ribcage? How many cage pieces are there?" Freddy asked. 

"They're called ribs, and there's 24, 12 on each side." William replied. 

"So, you laugh when you're touched on the button here..." Bonnie said aloud, poking near where William's belly button was. 

"Hahaha! It's cahahalled a belly buhuhutton." William said through his giggles. 

"Really? I was right! It IS a button! That's very interesting!" Bonnie reacted, lifting up the purple shirt and poking him in the belly button. 

"Bohohohonnie!" William laughed, attempting to push away his gigantic finger. 

"*Beep!* Button clicked! Activate Laughter." Bonnie teased playfully, continuing to poke William's belly button. William's giggling grew louder as he attempted to run away. 

"You're not going anywhere! We wanna test out what other touch sensors make you laugh!" Bonnie warned, wrapping William up in his arms again. William yelped nervously as he attempted to push himself out of the grip. Amidst his pushing and squirming, Freddy had grabbed his feet. 

"I wonder...If humans have touch sensors everywhere, does that include the feet?" Freddy asked. William's heart practically bounced right out of his chest! William started protesting as quick as possible. 

"Wait, WHAT?! Let go! Don't you even try!" William warned. Freddy pulled off his slip on shoes, letting them plop onto the ground. "Hey! Put my shoes back on, RIGHT N-eeeeEEEEEEEK! NO! STAHAHAHAHAPIHIHIHIHIHIHIHT!" William shouted, letting out high pitched laughs and giggles. 

"They ARE! And he's laughing! A lot, might I add!" Bonnie commented. William was squealing and giggling up a storm! There was no stopping how high his voice could go. 

"TOOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISHHHH!" William yelled through his high pitched giggles. 

"Oh! Too ticklish? Okay. Maybe we should try somewhere else, then." Bonnie offered. 

"Awww! But I was just starting to enjoy it!" Freddy complained, before dropping his feet. Bonnie cradled William back into the position she held him in before, and started squeezing William's sides. 

"Eeeehehehehehehe! Hahahahahahaha! Thahahahahat's behehetteheheher." William commented through his giggles. 

"Mr. Afton, your laughter is very pleasing to hear!" Freddy complimented. 

"I agree! We should activate your 'nerves' more often!" Bonnie added. 

"Thehehere's ohohother wahahahahays tohoho mahahahahake a peheheherson lahahahaugh!" William argued through his laughter. 

"Really?" Bonnie asked, removing her finger so he can talk. 

William took a few moments to get his breath back, before explaining what he just said. "Yeah. There are other ways to make a person laugh. You can tell jokes, show them something funny, tell them a funny story, create an inside joke, tease them, or: tickle them for a last resort." William explained. Bonnie thought about it. 

"Well, I rarely hear you laugh. You're always so serious. So, I'd say tickling you is the only way!" Freddy said, before wiggling his finger on William's socked foot. 

"AAAAAHH! FREHEHEHEHEDDYYYY! NAHAHAHAT MY FEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET!" William begged through his laughter. 

"You can't handle a bit of tickles on your feet? How are your feet more ticklish than your belly? Stronger sensors?" Freddy asked. 

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William replied through his loud laughter. 

"Huh! So, your feet make you laugh the most. Your belly makes you giggle, your belly button sensor is a little more sensitive, the sensors on your 'ribcage' as you called it, are really sensitive the higher you go." Bonnie thought aloud, as if William wasn't being tickled by Freddy right now. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAT'S TRUHUHUHUHUHUE!" William said through his hysterical laughter. 

"Hey Bonnie, look! When I tickle his foot, his foot curls up!" Freddy pointed out. Bonnie watched from the other side, as William's foot instinctively curled up in an attempt to cover up the spot. 

"Huh...his foot isn't as flexible as his hand. So, no matter how much he tries to curl his foot, you can still tickle it!" Bonnie observed. William could feel a red hue lighting up his cheeks. He was growing flustered! But, the animatronics aren't even teasing him! Not on purpose, anyway. 

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEATH!" William shouted as best he could. 

"What's the magic word?" Freddy asked, treating him like a child. 

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEHEHEHEHEASE!" William begged. Freddy nodded and removed his finger. 

William took in as much air as he could, and let out some leftover giggles and laughs when he exhaled. Bonnie smiled as she held onto him and let him breath on his arm. William actually ended up falling asleep on her arm. Thinking William might've powered down, Bonnie decided to not disturb him and power down as well. Freddy watched the adorable moment for a while, before powering down along with them. 

In the morning, William realized he had fallen asleep on Bonnie! He slid off Bonnie, grabbed his toolbox and headed for the door. But before he closed it, he took one last look at Bonnie and Freddy, and smiled. Instead of leaving just like that, William decided to write them a note. He pulled out his notebook and a pencil, and wrote: 

'Thanks for the fun yesterday.

-W. Afton'


End file.
